masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
M-300 Claymore
The M-300 Claymore Heavy Shotgun is a shotgun in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Mass Effect 2 Description Very rare krogan shotgun. Deals high damage at short range; less effective at long range. Effective against armor, shields and biotic barriers. It is of human design but is only used by krogan, due to the fact that the kickback from a single shot has enough force to break a human's arm. Protected by Fabrication Rights Management (FRM) technology, this weapon is nearly impossible to reproduce and is prohibitively expensive. Acquisition *If playing as a Soldier or a Vanguard, the player will have the option of acquiring this during the Collector Ship mission. *After recruiting Grunt, asking him about upgrades will make the M-300 available for research as a weapon for him. Only Grunt can use this Claymore. This weapon is exclusive to Shepard and Grunt. No other squadmates may choose to use it. Squad Usage *Only Grunt can wield the M-300 and he deals 40% less damage than Shepard. **For Grunt it may be a better idea to use the M-22 Eviscerator Shotgun over the M-300 because the Eviscerator has a longer range and has similar damage rate. Grunt may deal more damage with the M-22 in certain situations than he would with the M-300 because squad members tend to shoot shotguns at a longer range than a player would, and tend to shoot more often with weapons that possess a larger clip and higher rate of fire than weapons with a lower fire rate and clip size. Player Notes General Notes *The M-300 only holds one round per thermal clip and a limited amount of spare ammunition. Coupled with its short-range and high damage, these qualities make the M-300 a "high-risk, high-reward" weapon. *The Claymore's fire rate can be improved by holding the fire button and performing a melee attack on hearing the click sound during reloading **This reduces the delay between shots from 2.4 seconds to approximately 1.4 seconds. **This can be repeated to maintain a constant improved fire rate. *The Claymore becomes less useful on higher difficulties when one-shot kills are more difficult to accomplish. Class Specific Notes *For Vanguards, when used with the Heavy Charge evolved ability, the player can inflict heavy damage by immediately following up with a powerful blast at point-blank range, all before the enemy has time to react. *It is inadvisable to use this tactic against boss characters with multiple protection layers (unless they are the only remaining enemy, at which point the squad can focus their attention). Mass Effect 3 M-300 Claymore/ME3SP|Single-player M-300 Claymore/ME3MP|Multiplayer Trivia *The M-300 Claymore is likely named after the two-handed Scottish sword. *While the M-300 is described as being usable only by krogan in Mass Effect 2, members of other races are shown using it, including the turian Command Bodyguard, asari Captain Enyala and Commander Shepard (if picked up). *The Mass Effect 3 M-300 Claymore model is much smaller than the one used in Mass Effect 2. *In Mass Effect 3, the weapon is depicted as having a grey coloured body in the menus. In-game and during modification, however, it is depicted as being green by default. This colour of this part will be changed if the Smart Choke modification is attached. *The M-300 Claymore is one of a handful weapon designs that the Andromeda Initiative did not take with them to the Heleus Cluster, making it unavailable to Ryder in ''Mass Effect: Andromeda''. See Also *Vanguard Guide de:M-300 Claymore es:Claymore M-300 fr:Fusil à pompe Claymore uk:M-300 «Клеймор» Category:Krogan